


You Promised

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise was made one snowy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

Two large, rough hands held each other as they walked in the dead park on a snowy night, beneath the first full moon of the new year. It was 1am and freezing cold, but the heat from their hands kept the two warm.

Tsukishima was the first to break the comfortable-getting-uncomfortable silence between them. He stopped in his tracks and Kuroo who had been dragging him along and walking two steps ahead of him was forced to stop too. The sound of their boots crunching in the snow -- the only sound that they've been hearing for the past fifteen minutes or so -- was now gone and they were left with only the snow and streetlamps and the moon shining upon them.

They brushed off the snow on a bench and sat, bodies turned so they were facing each other.

"Umm... Kuroo-san, why did you bring me here?"

Kuroo had been uncharacteristically quiet. He had just decided to bring Tsukishima out here, and that they  _are_ here, he's been nothing but silent. Tsukishima's heart was thudding with worry; what if something was wrong? What if Kuroo called him out here to say, "I want a fresh start this year. Not with you, though. So let's break if off." It sounded very possible.

Kuroo took a deep breath then exhaled, keeping his eyes fixed on the condensed water vapor he just released from his body. He appeared nervous.  _Oh Gods,_ Tsukishima thought to himself.  _He's definitely going to ask for a break up. He's going to --_

"Kei."

Tsukishima jumped at his name being used.  _Here it comes..._

"Please..." Kuroo reached for his hand and clutched it so tightly Tsukishima felt like crying out in pain. "...move in with me."

_He said it! He sa --_

"Wait, what?"

Eyes he didn't realise was squeezed shut popped open like a can of soda. They stared right into Kuroo's, whose eyes were swimming with uncertainty, anxiety; nothing like the Kuroo he was used to. The hand clenching on to his tightened and he tch-ed, causing Kuroo to let go completely, a part of him finally back. "Shit, I'm sorry. You okay?"

Tsukishima blinked a few times, then smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, yeah..."

"Huh?"

"Yeah... Living with you... That'd be nice..."

It took a few moments before Kuroo's face lit up and he jumped from the bench and did a fist punch in the way. Tsukishima laughed and Kuroo pulled him into a hug... a ring.. ger...

...

"...se!..."

"Yeah."

...

"Ugh..."

Tsukishima sobbed and slammed his alarm clock shut.

Three years, and he was still having this dream. He slid the hand he held over his face to stop the tears off and stretched it so it was reaching for the ceiling.

Both rings were there, on his left ring finger.

"' _I'm never letting you go,_ ' huh... Liar..."


End file.
